


De Verdades y Sacrificios

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [18]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, M/M, Tyrell Vampiro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: -- ¿Por qué estabas ahi? -- respondió el hacker insistiendo con la mirada hasta que el otro alzó la ceja -- ¿En serio no puedes imaginar que estaba haciendo ahí? -- dijo descaradamente -- Tyrell es el nuevo CTO de Ecorp,un contacto directo con ellos,el caballo de troya,sólo eso kiddo no tienes porque preocuparte.--





	De Verdades y Sacrificios

**Author's Note:**

> Si amas el ship unete ;) https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliotship

Elliot había experimentado situaciones extrañas últimamente, _más de lo usual_ ,sin embargo la de esa mañana con él despertando en los brazos de Tyrell  _fucking_ Wellick con su esposa mirándolos con desaprobación era un Strike para cualquiera haya experimentado hasta ese momento.

\-- Yo,yo ah ... -- Balbuceó ante la fría mirada de la vampira.

\--  _Jeg troede ikke, jeg skulle lære dig at være forsigtig på dette stadium af spillet_.(No pensé que tendría que enseñarte a ser cuidadoso a estas alturas del partido). -- Comento sin siquiera ver al hacker.

\--  _Du vet att jag älskar honom ... du hade rätt Priset kom och nu är jag CTO._ (Tú sabés que lo amo ... Tenías razón Price vino y ahora soy CTO). -- Contestó Tyrell sin dejar de abrazar a Elliot,quien estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento por la impotencia de no poder controlar su vida,no tenía que ser un detective para saber que  _esto_  era Mr.Robot actuando por su cuenta.

\--  _Han er nødt til at gå_ (Tiene que irse).-- Sentenció Joanna y aunque el vampiro no deseaba alejarse de Elliot,sabía que su  _hacedora_ estaba en lo correcto, _había demasiado en juego_ ,su razón también se lo repetía pero su alma o lo que quedara de ella le gritaba que no suelte al humano,que se aferre a él,que estar junto a él es como  _debe ser,como siempre ha sido y cómo siempre será_.

\-- Yo ... Me voy.-- Dijo Elliot con voz queda,deshaciéndose del agarre del vampiro intentando incorporarse.

\-- älskade -- Susurro el vampiro tratando de detenerlo.

\-- ¡Suéltame!.-- gritó el hacker y la mirada dolida no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del vampiro, _era mejor no preguntarse porque su pecho dolió al verlo de esa manera,porque su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más mientras más lejos estaba de él.Si,definitivamente era mejor no hacerlo._

\-- Ok,sé que estás molesto pero esto cambia todo. -- Dijo Mr.Robot apareciendo ni bien Elliot encontró el correo de Trenton con la forma de deshacer 5/9.

\-- ¡¿Molesto?! ¿Estás bromeando? Despierto en la casa de Tyrell con su esposa mirándome y ¿Quieres que esté todo ok? -- Contesta Elliot alterado.

\-- Hay que enfocarnos,ellos tienen al FBI,ese es su punto débil.-- siguió Mr.Robot como si el otro no hubiera dicho nada.

\-- ¿Por qué estabas ahi? -- respondió el hacker insistiendo con la mirada hasta que el otro alzó la ceja -- ¿En serio no puedes imaginar que estaba haciendo ahí? -- dijo descaradamente -- Tyrell es el nuevo CTO de Ecorp,un contacto directo con ellos,el  _caballo de troya_ ,sólo eso kiddo no tienes porque preocuparte.--

\-- Debí haberte eliminado cuando podía --

\-- La aniquilación no es la solución ¿Recuerdas? Lo dijo tu loquera favorita,además no puedes solo,esto es más grande que tú y yo,tal vez hemos perdido mucho pero hemos conseguido algo.--

\-- ¿Y qué diablos es? --

\-- Se han mostrado,el 1%,Whiterose y sus amigos,Ecorp es sólo una fachada para ellos.--

\-- Tengo que entrar en su sistema y deshacerlo.--

\-- ¿Para qué? No tiene sentido,igual ya todo está destruido,no puedes deshacer lo de los 71 edificios.--

\-- Que Tyrell y la Dark Army hicieron. --

\-- ¿Y? --

\-- ¿Por qué lo haces? --

\-- ¿Hacer qué? --

\-- Tyrell ¿Por qué estás con él? Y no me vengas con la basura de que es el caballo de Troya.--

\-- Tu tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta kiddo,¿Recuerdas?Soy tú.--

\-- No,yo , no ... ni siquiera recuerdo cuando ... --

\-- Pero lo sientes ¿No es cierto? Incluso cuando no tienes memorias sobre él,siempre hay una sombra rodeándote.-- Comentó Robot como un monólogo -- No tienes que preocuparte por esas partes kiddo,yo me encargo.--

\-- Quiero saber,quiero ... --

\-- Hay cosas que no puedes entender muchacho.-- Finalizó Robot intentando borrar ese recuerdo de su contraparte.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _Bullshit,_ pensaba Darlene mientras su hermano le mostraba el email de Trenton,había una oportunidad de deshacer toda la mierda del 5/9 y ella no iba pasarlo por alto,si tenía que cargarse a todo el FBI para hacerlo lo haría,sin embargo con quien tenía que lidiar era con Dom,casi sentía remordimiento al hacerlo,sabía que ella no podía estar metida en eso,no alguien tan  _correcta_ como ella,sin embargo  _el infierno está hecho de buenas intenciones_ ,así no esté involucrada directamente la agente era parte de ello.

Todo se había ido al demonio y Dom lo _sabía_ ,desde que la hacker comenzó a coquetearle directamente  _sabía_ que ellas  _juntas_  no iba a llevar a nada bueno,sin embargo ni en sus pesadillas más salvajes hubiera podido imaginar que la Dark Army la tomaría como su nueva encubierta en el FBI,hubiera sido menos cruel que la mataran,pero eran terroristas,la crueldad era su principal característica.

\----------------------------------------------------

\-- ¡Elliot! ¡Elliot! -- gritaba el vampiro despertando a Joanna quien no lo soporto más y fue a despertarlo.-- Vågn op!(Despierta) --

\-- ¡Elliot ... -- y su voz se desvaneció en un susurro al ver a su hacedora con una clara molestia en su mirada.

\-- Tengo que irme -- comentó saliendo de su ataúd ante la tensa expresión de su hacedora.

Elliot lo _necesitaba_ ,Elliot estaba en  _peligro_ ,Tyrell casi lo vio entre sueños el lugar donde estaba,lo  _reconoció,_ había estado en ese lugar,sabía cómo llegar,el vampiro sabía que incluso si no hubiera estado ahí aún asi podría llegar,no había una razón lógica,simplemente lo sabía ,lo sentía  _la conexión_ lo llevaba hacia Elliot.

\-- Estás arriesgando mucho sin ninguna razón.-- comentó Joanna con voz calmada anteponiendose en la puerta de su cuarto.

\-- Es Elliot,es suficiente razón,lo amo.--

\-- Amor -- Bufo la vampira sin moverse.

\-- Joanna,tenemos un trato.-- intento sonar amenazador el vampiro fallando miserablemente.

\-- Por eso mismo,en el trato está que trabajes para ECorp y las quemaduras o inminente muerte que consigas saliendo de esa puerta en plena tarde contradice _el_   _trato_.--

\-- No lo entiendes,sin él nada tendría sentido,ser CTO,ECorp ¡NADA! --grito Tyrell sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que brotaban y dentro del dolor,de la desesperación e impotencia decidió exponerse,usar la habilidad de su hacedora en su contra.

\-- ¿Lo sientes? -- dijo el vampiro tomando el rostro de Joanna abriendo todas las puertas de su mente a ella,transmitiendo todo el dolor que sentía y sintió alguna vez en su vida.

Es extraño cómo se desarrollan las habilidades o se descubren en uno mismo o en otros,como vampira de casi quinientos años Joanna había visto muchos de su clase adquirirlos a los cien o doscientos años de su conversión,a veces en relación de su vida como humanos y otras como si fueran heredadas de su hacedor.Ella pertenecía al primer grupo,como humana siempre fue perceptiva y perspicaz al volverse vampira esas características evolucionaron con ella.Sin embargo con Tyrell fue lo contrario,se podría decir que fue heredado de ella misma al convertirlo pero como un negativo de una fotografía.

Joanna leía,sentía los pensamientos de otros alrededor de ella y el vampiro enviaba sus propios pensamientos hacia otros.

Sí fueron segundos o siglos no importo para la vampira quien aún se recuperaba del inesperado  _ataque_   _mental_ que recibió,aún así ni bien pudo movilizarse mandó un mensaje a Price sobre lo ocurrido.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

\-- Uff,eso estuvo cerca Kiddo -- comentó Mr.Robot palmeando el hombro de Elliot quien había logrado convencer a Whiterose de que los dejara seguir viviendo a cambio de lograr mudar la planta al Congo.

Su cuerpo aún seguía agitado por la adrenalina cuando una figura apareció ante él derrumbándose -- Elliot ,Ell ... -- apenas susurro el cuerpo quemado que fue rápidamente atendido por Mr.Robot.

Era extraño para el hacker ver como su contraparte miraba a Tyrell, _casi con ternura_ ,sus emociones desbordándose,tanto que llegaban a él,era inevitable,después de todo  _él era Mr. Robot_ , _Mr. Robot era él_ ,ya no podía seguir huyendo de ese hecho ni de que a consecuencia también amaba al vampiro,aún cuando no podía acceder a la data de sus recuerdos,ellos estaban ahí como archivos ocultos.

\-- Dame una cuchilla -- Ordenó Mr. Robot a Darlene al ver que Tyrell estaba inconsciente.

\-- ¡Qué ...! ¿De donde crees que voy a sacar eso? -- Respondió cuando salió de su estado de shock al ver al cuerpo negro casi en llamas caer ante su hermano.

\-- ¿Alguien? Una cuchilla -- Gritó Mr.Robot mientras acomodaba el cuerpo del vampiro en su regazo,cuidando de no lastimar aún más su cuerpo destruido.

\-- Toma hermano. -- dijo Leon dándole una cuchilla a Mr. Robot quien ni bien la tuvo en sus manos hizo un corte con su brazo libre y dejo que la sangre fluyera en la boca del vampiro.

\-- Vamos bebela ... realmente eres un  _idiota_.-- comentó con voz triste y apasionada. " _Pero eres mi idiota así que vive"_ Completo en su mente.

 

A veces Elliot sentía que era un personaje secundario de su propia vida,otras veces un fantasma,no estaba en  _control_ ,quizás por ello su subconsciente creó a Mr. Robot para que se encargue de lo que no podía afrontar  _¿Desde cuando había existido?_ ,sólo había reconocido a su contraparte cuando descubrió que su cara era la de su padre muerto,pero no sabía exactamente desde cuándo había surgido,su mente era como un rompecabezas con piezas cambiando de forma o desapareciendo  _¿Mr. Robot las hacía desaparecer?_ ,es lo más probable se respondió a sí mismo.

Sin embargo por más que la información no estuviera visible seguía ahí latiendo como una sombra en sus labios,como una caricia en su cuerpo,como una brisa en sus oídos.

_\-- Elliot Elliot -- repetía la voz sin cuerpo,por más que que parecía que se acercaba no la alcanzaba -- Tyrell -- otra voz apareció y esta sí la reconoció porque era la suya así que sin dudarlo se unió a ella y formaron una sola voz que continuó buscando a la voz que decía su nombre._

_Rojo,Elliot,Rojo,Elliot,Rojo,Elliot,Rojo,Elliot,Rojo,Elliot,Rojo,Elliot,Rojo,Elliot,Rojo,Elliot,Rojo, Elliot ...._ Era todo lo que el vampiro podía ver y sentir,el dolor había sido reemplazado por la infinita calidez de su  _amado_.

\-- Bien,hora de irnos -- Dijo Irving al entrar al lugar antes de sorprenderse al ver a  _loverboy_ semi rostizado bebiendo del brazo del hacker como si no hubiera un mañana. -- Ok,no quiero interrumpir pero hay una agenda que seguir.-- carraspeo para llamar la atención de los amantes que lo ignoraron por completo.

 _Bien_ ,Irving esperaba esa respuesta así que rodó los ojos en señal de Leon quien con una mirada tranquila tomo a Darlene por la espalda y le apuntó la pistola en su cabeza.

\-- Bien ahora que tengo tu atención : Tenemos que irnos,hagan lo que tengan que hacer en el auto.-- Comentó Irving sin importarle la mirada salvaje que le dedicó Elliot.

\-- Él no puede moverse en su estado.-- dijo el hacker ajustando más su agarre al vampiro.

\--  _Bullshit_  ,Elliot ya hemos tenido suficiente,vamonos -- dijo Darlene asustada.

\-- Puedo llevarlo a un hospital cuando anochezca.-- Dijó Dom tratando de sonar calmada.

\-- Ok,arreglado,tú te llevas a loverboy -- señaló a Dom -- Y tú vas a tu casa a cumplir con la agenda¿Entendido?.-- dijo Irving acercandose al humano.

Elliot asintió,más por cansancio que por afirmación,si seguía en ese ritmo Tyrell terminaría por drenarlo,una parte de él se preguntaba si realmente era importante que sucediera,sabía que el vampiro no dejaría que muera y terminaría convirtiéndolo. _¿Eso era lo que quería,la eternidad y más bullshit?_ , _No_ ,no deseaba la eternidad o lo que sea que vendiera la televisión sobre la vida vampírica, _Jesús,_ si apenas podía soportar sabiendo que tendría que vivir unas décadas más,no se imaginaba cuán difícil serian los siglos,o hasta milenios, _no podría_ ,sin embargo la idea se le antojaba extremadamente tentadora con Tyrell ahí como  _constante_ ,por más  _cursi_ que pueda sonar.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

La visión y la calidez que lo había envuelto se alejaban de él por más que luchara por sostenerse de ella en cambio la oscuridad y frialdad tomaron su lugar.


End file.
